


A second first time

by Brooke37



Series: On the Way to Wonderland [2]
Category: The Voice (Germany) RPF
Genre: M/M, Possible Sequel to "Oh My Love", Smut, basically porn without plot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooke37/pseuds/Brooke37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabell, die kleine Soul-Lady, gewinnt tVoG. Samus Rippe ist inzwischen verheilt und er ist glücklich mit Rea zusammen. Doch da ist diese eine Sache. Und heute ist die eine Nacht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A second first time

**Author's Note:**

> Zeitlich nach "Oh my love".  
> Einfach ein kleiner Smut One-Shot zu den beiden, auch unabhängig von allem anderen zu lesen!
> 
> Viel Spaß!

Die letzte Nacht im Hotel der Coaches war gekommen. Jeder von ihnen hatte nach der Show wieder anderes zu tun. Die Fanta4 würden eine neue Single produzieren, Rea auf Tour gehen, ebenso Samu und Steffi wollte an neuen Songs für Silbermond schreiben.  
Rea war stolz und glücklich, dass Annabell gewonnen hatte und hatte sich während der   
Aftershow-Party gebührend bei ihr für alles bedankt. Allerdings waren er und Samu, die schon seit sie ein Paar geworden waren inoffiziell ein Hotelzimmer nutzten, früh gegangen. Ihnen war nur teilweise nach feiern zu Mute...  
Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten drehte Samu sich zu Rea um, und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange.  
„Warum schaust du so traurig, love? You won und solltest Party machen!“  
„I know, love. Aber heute ist unsere letzte Nacht hier. Dann du wirst nach Finnland gehen und ich back to Ireland.“, er griff nach Samus Händen, als könnte dieser ihm entgleiten, wenn er ihn auch nur einen Moment losließe.  
Samu küsste Rea sanft auf den Mund.   
„Yeah, but see: Bald ich werde auf Deutschlandtour gehen, mit meine Band. Und du auch. Dann wir können meet each other, when we're nearby!“  
Rea nickte. Ja, das wäre eine Möglickeit, wenn auch nicht für immer...  
„Come on, love. Lass uns nicht unsere last night hier damit verbringen, traurig zu sein. Das wäre bad decision.“  
„Yah, you're right, my love“, antwortete Rea und küsste seinen Finnen leidenschaftlich auf die Lippen. „There are much more better things to do tonight“.  
Samu lächelte in den Kuss hienein und öffnete bereitwillig die Lippen, als Rea sanft mit seiner Zunge daran entlangfuhr.  
Besitzergreifend legte Rea seine Arme um Samus Hüften und zog ihn fest an sich. Was immer auch nach heute Nacht geschah, das hier konnte ihm keiner mehr nehmen. Begierig, jede Facette dieses Augenblicks in sich aufzunehmen, schob er Samu langsam richtung Bett, bis dieser gezwungen war, sich darauf zu setzten.   
Rea setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und umschlang ihn mit seinen Beinen, ohne den Kuss auch nur einmal zu unterbrechen.  
Als er spürte, wie Samu hart wurde, bewegt er sich ganz leicht gegen ihn, was Samu dazu brachte, aufzustöhnen.  
„Oh fuck … Rea … holy shit, stop teasing. I … oh Lord!“  
Rea kicherte und schob seine Hände unter Samus Shirt, was bei diesem ein weiteres Stöhnen verursachte.   
Langsam beugte Rea sich zu Samus Ohr hinunter und flüsterte:  
„Oh I adore how responsive you are, love“. Damit begann er, neckisch mit Samus Nippeln zu spielen. Dieser bekam riesige Augen, kniff sie aber sogleich zusammen und zuckte unaufhörlich.   
„Oh God, Rea, ich wusste nicht, dass... Herra!“  
„Du wusstest was nicht, Samu? That nippel-teasing could actually feel good?“, er lachte kehlig und leise.  
„Oh shut up, teaser!“, keuchte Samu und Reas Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Make me!“  
Das ließ sich Samu nicht zweimal sagen und drückte seine Lippen auf Reas, während er ihn gleichzeitig nach hinten auf das Bett zog.  
Rea drückte sich kurz hoch um Samu das T-Shirt auszuziehen. Als er es geschafft hatte blickte er wie paralysiert auf Samus Oberkörper hinab. Eine Narbe zierte seine sonst glatte Brust und er war durchaus muskulös. Es war das Schönste, was Rea je gesehen hatte und in seiner Hose begann es zu zucken.  
Jetzt war es an Samu zu grinsen. „Like what you see, love?“, fragte er neckisch.  
Reas Kehle war auf einmal wie ausgetrocknet und er musste sich räuspern.  
„Yeah“, sagte er heiser und strich sanft über die Narbe auf Samus Brust. Dieser begann zu zittern, ließ es jedoch zu.  
„Heaven Rea. Es ist unglaublich. Du bist so... gentle. Ich will dich never ever verlieren.“  
Rea konnte nicht antworten. Stattdessen legte er seine Lippen auf die Narbe und küsste sie vorsichtig. Samu nutzte den Moment um Rea behände aus seinem Shirt zu befreien.  
Auch ihm gefiel sehr was er sah. Rea war muskulös und gebräunt und seine langen Haare umspielten neckisch seine breiten Schultern.  
Begierig streckte Samu seine Hände nach Reas Bauch aus und drückte seine schlanken Finger zwischen die Muskeln unter Reas Haut.  
Dieser stöhnte.   
„Who... ah, who's the teaser now... ugh“, er atmete schwer und packte Samu jetzt fester an.  
Verlangend drückte er seine Finger in dessen Haut und strich mit seiner Zunge erst über Samus Schlüsselbein und nahm dann sein Ohrläppchen zwischen die Lippen.  
Samu begann unwillkürlich seine Hüften zu bewegen, scherte sich aber nicht wirklich darum.  
„Definitely... you... ah!“, presste er hervor. Samus Aktion mit der Hüfte brachte Rea so sehr außer Atem, dass er seinen Mund von Samus Ohr lösen musste und tief und kehlig seufzte.  
Mit vor Erregung tiefer Stimme fragte er: „Ready to go further, love?“, und sog sich an Samus Hals fest, damit in den nächsten Wochen jeder sehen würde, dass Samu ihm und nur ihm gehörte.  
Samu japste nach Luft und als Antwort schlängelte er seine Hand in Reas Hose.  
„Oh, holy FUCK“, rief Rea aus, verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete auf Samus Brust.  
„Making your arms weak, love?“, schnurrte Samu und fuhr fort, seine Hand zu bewegen.  
Rea rutschte zurück und stand vom Bett auf, blieb aber nahe davor stehen. Samu richtete sich auf.  
„Was..“, setzte er an aber als er sah, wie Rea langsam und ohne Samu anzusehen seine Hose und Boxershorts herunterzog verstummte er.  
Rea grinste. „Impressed?“, fragte er, als er sich wieder auf das Bett zubewegte. Er machte Anstalten sich vorzubeugen und Samu auch seine Hose auszuziehen, aber bevor er die Chance hatte spürte er Samus Lippen an der Spitze seines Ständers und schrie leise auf vor Lust.  
„Samu du bringst mich noch um den Verstand“, keuchte er, als die Welle etwas verebbt war.  
Samu legte sich unschuldig auf die Kissen und grinste. Dann hätte er sein Ziel ja erreicht.  
Rea hielt sich jetzt wieder an sein ursprüngliches Ziel und entledigte Samu seiner Hose und Unterhose. Dann drückte er seine Finger in die Kuhle, die Samus Beckenknochen bildeten.  
Dann ließ er seine Finger langsam aber sicher tiefer wandern bis er Samu schließlich berührte, was diesen heftig zucken und laut stöhnen ließ.  
Als Rea vorsichtig seine Lippen darum schloss biss Samu sich in einen Fingerknöchel um nicht laut vor Lust aufzuschreien. Rea begann ihn mit der Zunge zu necken und Samu stöhnte und keuchte.   
„Ugh, you're doing me so good... ah! Rea.. oh my fucking GOD!“, er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und stieß etwas tiefer in die feuchte Wärme hinein.  
Entschuldigend griff er Rea zwischen die Beine und bewegte seine Hand auf und ab.  
Rea, der nicht gleichzeitig stöhnen konnte war gezwungen, sich aufzurichten.  
„Samu... oh my... ah! Fuck!“  
Da hörte Samu schlagartig auf, seine Hand zu bewegen und richtete sich auf, sein Knie zwischen Reas Beinen. Er küsste ihn noch einmal leidenschaftlich bevor er seine Lippen an Reas Ohr legte und flüsterte:  
„Fuck me, Mr. Garvey.“  
Rea erstarrte. „Are you serious?“, fragte er gleichsam überrascht und aufgeregt.  
Samu nickte. „Ja, tu es!“, und er legte sich wieder zurück auf die Kissen.  
Rea sah einige Augenblicke unschlüssig auf Samu hinab. Dieser merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
„Was hast du, love?“  
„Das hier ist like... My second first time. Ich hab noch nie... mit einem Mann...“  
„Ich doch auch nicht, love. Do you know like... the theory?“  
Rea nickte. Er wusste nicht einmal, wieso, aber sowas... wusste man eben.  
„Then do it. I want you inside me, my love!“  
Das war alles, was Rea brauchte. Diese deutlichen Worte erregten ihn, und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wollte er es auch.  
Er beugte sich über Samu und küsste ihn innig. Es war, als hätte sich noch einmal etwas zwischen ihnen verändert. Sie waren noch vertrauter und es fühlte sich einfach richtig an.  
Rea strich über Samus Körper und entdeckte ihn noch einmal, bevor er sich schließlich aus dem Bett beugte und eine Flasche Lube aus seinem Nachtschrank holte, die er aus... Gründen... dort aufbewahrte.  
Samu grinste verlangend. „Come on! Lass mich nicht mehr warten!“  
Rea setzte sich über Samus Beine. Dieser konnte jedoch die Finger nicht stillhalten und fuhr gedankenverloren über Reas Hintern, Hüften und Beine.  
Rea keuchte, hielt aber Samus Hände fest.  
„I can't concentrate. Ich tue dir noch weh!“. Samu legte die Hände neben den Kopf, als wollte er sagen 'Ich kapituliere'.  
Rea küsste ihn noch einmal bevor er begann, etwas von dem kalten Gel zwischen seinen Fingern zu verreiben, sodass es sich anwärmte.  
Dann schob er seinen Zeigefinger sanft zwischen Samus Backen und dieser zuckte.  
„Relax, love.“, schnurrte Rea und küsste Samu sanft, während er kleine Kreise um den kleinen Muskelring malte, der sich fast augenblicklich entspannte.  
„So ist gut“, wisperte er, als sein Finger fast wie von selbst in Samu hineinglitt. Dieser stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus. „Tut es weh?“, fragte Rea.  
„Just ein bisschen. Go ahead“, so arbeitete Rea sich weiter vor, bis Samu sich immer und immer mehr entspannte.  
Wortlos fügte er dem Finger einen zweiten hinzu und bereitete Samu langsam und geduldig vor, um ihm so wenig wie möglich Schmerzen zu bereiten.  
Als schließlich ein dritter Finger folgte wurde Samu ungeduldig.  
„Oh god, just do it already!“, keuchte er just in dem Moment, als Rea zum ersten mal seinen   
G-Punkt traf.   
Er keuchte so laut, dass Rea schon befürchtete, man könne ihn im ganzen Flur hören. Aber er war einfach zu hinreißend.  
Er berührte den Punkt noch einmal und als Samu erneut aufstöhnte sagte er:  
„You're so fucking gorgeous love!“  
Samu legte seine Beine über Reas Schultern und forderte:  
„Come on. Tu es jetzt! I want you inside me!“, damit packte er sich die Tube und schmierte Gel auf seine eigenen Hände. Dann griff er Rea ein weiteres Mal zwischen die Beine, woraufhin der erneut stöhnte.  
„Letzte Chance, es zu stoppen, sonst...“, aber weiter kam er gar nicht, denn Samu zog ihn an den Hüften näher und schon halb in sich hinein. Beide Männer stöhnten synchron auf.  
Rea schob sich weiter vor, bis er schließlich wieder Samus G-Punkt fand.  
Dieses mal war er sich sicher dass jeder im Hotel Samus Lustschrei gehört hatte.  
Und auch er selbst konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, als er spürte wie feucht und eng Samu war.  
Dieser regte sich unter ihm. Forderte ihn auf, sich zu bewegen. Und das tat er. Er stieß zu, wobei er immer wieder Samus G-Punkt traf. Keiner der beiden kümmerte sich jetzt mehr um ihre Lautstärke. Es gab nur noch sie, ihre Lust und ihr Verlangen.  
Irgendwann stöhnte Samu atemlos:  
„Fuck, Rea, I'm close!“, Rea grinste und legte seine Daumen wieder auf Samus Nippel, woraufhin dieser sich Rea entgegen drängte und mit Reas Namen auf den Lippen kam.  
Der Anblick der geröteten Wangen und der sich schnell hebenden und senkenden Brust seines Liebhabers brachte auch Rea zum Höhepunkt. Als er sich in Samu ergoss keuchte er.  
„Oh my love“ und brach schließlich auf ihm zusammen.  
Samu rollte sie beide auf die Seite, sodass sie sich ansehen konnten und küsste Rea.  
„Das war... das Unglaublichste...“, er wusste nicht wie er es beschreiben sollte.  
Rea zog die Decke über sie beide und kuschelte sich eng an seinen Finnen. Nur für heute Abend würden sie so tun, als würden sie für immer zusammen hier bleiben. Als gäbe es die Touren nicht.  
Mit diesen wohligen Gedanken schliefen beide ein.


End file.
